I'll Save You From The Past
by Shirayuki.Apple
Summary: Kaname is having a hard time to deal with his past love. It's haunting him all the time. He fall into a depression state and almost drawn into the darkness. Zero is a best friend and in love to Kaname. When the depression gets worse, Zero can no longer stand to watch it. He'll take a step forwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yuhooo~ this is my first attempt to make a fic. So Yoroshiku ne.. **bows**

**Pairing: ZeroXKaname  
**

**Warning:** This story contains OOC-ness, so if you don't like it you can back out. And forgive me for the mistakes that I might made.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK characters. They belong to Hino-sensei. I only own the plots and my OC, Allen & Megumi.

Here we go...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They were just like a happy couple out there. They sit on the bench at the park, eating ice-cream that they had buy at Gelato Café not far away from the street. They were spooning each other sometimes to taste the other's flavour. Kaname blushed when he caught his lover gazing at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that."

His lover grinned, "why not?"

"I-It's…em..barrassing.." Kaname looked down on his ice-cream at his palm to avoid the other's eyes.

Allen chuckled "it's not, because you're beautiful. And I'm falling over you every time I look at you."

Kaname heart fluttered at his lover sayings. He's just so sweet and romantic.

Then the vision of the happy scene disappeared like an ink drops in the water. But another view appears. "I'm sorry even I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Why her? She already had her chance with you before and she broke you. I'm the one who save you. You should stay with me." Kaname's voices were hoarse from suppressing the urge to burst into tears. He never let anyone see his tears because it's show his weakness.

"You are strong, Kaname. You're a pureblood vampire, you can live without me. But not her" he then hugged Kaname "I'm sorry things have turned out like this. It's okay, you'll find someone new" whispering in his ear. After a moment Allen left leaving Kaname speechless to deal with his sorrow alone.

Kaname woke up with a sobs, tears streaming down his cheek and to the pillow below his head. It's been a year since the incident happened. That kind of dream visits him every now and then. It's like his past is haunting him. Never in one day did he stop thinking about him. Never thought he loves Allen so much until he suffers from losing him.

Kaneme knows in the beginning of their relationship, they walked on a fragile line. Allen still has feeling over his ex-girlfriend. But after going out with Kaname over the time, he started to fall in love with Kaname. Confessing on one night to Kaname saying that he completely fallen for him. That was the happiest moment to Kaname since he waited long enough for Allen. Kaname had love him from the first time he saw him. After investigating a little he found out that he's already had a girlfriend. So Kaname only look at Allen from a far. Allen's happiest moment, sadness time, Kaname had always watching him. Then only half a year after Allen broke up that Kaname try to approach him. Things turned out so good when Allen accept kaname in his life.

_Why did she have to come back and take his dear Allen away._

He closed his eyes for a while to clear his mind. He wiped away his remaining tears, well most of them were already dry by now. His heart ache after being disturbed by his well.. kind of bad dream. He hated this kind of feeling, it will try to ruin his mood. Not only today, the mood swing will linger for the rest of the week. He knows because he countered it before whenever the dream came to him.

He sighed. He opened up his eyes to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It's half past eight in the morning. He has meeting at nine o'clock. Tsk. He'll be late. Well Yuuki is there, she will try to take care of everything for him. Kaname own family business that has passed down from generations. Kaname can run their business alone but Yuuki insisted to help eventhough she has had difficulty at first. Then again Aidou the little genius among his friends was there to help Yuuki his dearest wife all the way through. They have married a couple of years ago. Kaname always felt guilty when he left Yuuki alone in Aidou hands whenever he had to go run some of business. Never thought they had fallen in love with each other in the process. He smiled in content for his precious sister and his good faithful friend.

Kaname rose up from his bed and went to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to smile and sighed again. His mind keeps playing the dream he had like a love story movie but without a happy ending instead.

He went downstairs and into his dining room where one of his servants is waiting for him ready to serve his breakfast. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kuran-sama." The maid bowed her head. Kaname noded his head at the maid went passed her to his seat. She poured the coffee for his master. "Please enjoy your coffee while I go to get your breakfast" she turn towards the kitchen but stopped when Kaname called her name. "Megumi, I'll just take this coffee because I'm already late by now" Kaname stood and get going to the outside of his villa where his Limo is waiting. "hai, Kuran-sama" Kaname heard her and he knows that she bowed again without even looking at her.

Seiren stand beside the Limo where she already opened the door for Kaname. "Kaname-sama" she bowed her head. "Regarding today's meeting at nine, Yuuki-sama had already take care of it. She'll report to you about it later." Kaname slid inside the car and nodded at her. "Let's go, Seiren". "Hai, Kaname-sama." She closed the door then slid herself at the front passenger seat which separate by a wall between it.

Upon the arrival, Kaname just walked straight to his office, didn't even mind to look at people bowing their head whenever he passed by them. Seiren opened his office door for him and Kaname let himself in and walked towards his chair behind his desk. Kaname sit while Seiren fetching up the files that need his concerns and left it on his lord desk. "Kaname-sama, if you don't need anything else, I'll excuse myself" Kaname nodded. Taking it as his acknowledgement she walked out of his office. Kaname started his work right away, reading the files reports and some paper works seeing if there were any mistakes or not to his likings, if anything was okay he'll signed his approval.

It's almost lunch time when he sensed Seiren followed by his dearest sister on their way to him. He heard Seiren knocked. "Come in" Seiren opened the door, "Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama is here to see you". "Let her in" he responded with delighted in his eyes. "Nii-sama!" she said with cheerfulness in her voice. Seeing Yuuki can enlighten him a bit. It's like her cheerfulness is soothing his silent aching heart. He was controlling his aura to never let anyone noticed how depressed and pressured he felt from this morning. Yuuki walked towards his brother, gave him a quick hug and soft kiss at his cheek. "Yuuki. Glad to see you happy like always, I guess Aidou is treating you rightly. hmm I wonder what he do to make my precious sisters this happy, too much sugary 'hmhm' huh?" he teased. "Nii-sama! Geez" she grumbled and blushed with embarrassment. "You should find someone to love if you wanna be like me" she said then realised that Kaname's face change a bit. Kaname felt like there was a needle piercing through his heart. It's not that he didn't want to love again but his heart is still hurts that he can't accept a new love now that he knows the pain. Yuuki cupped his face and caress his left cheek. "I'm sorry, I know you are still hurt but really you need to let someone else in and be in love again. I also want you to be happy." Kaname felt he wanna cry at his sister consoles but he smiled instead. "It's okay, Yuuki. I'll try."

After giving full detail reports to her nii-sama, she excused herself since it's lunch time and she had a promise with Aidou to have lunch together. "Well nii-sama I better go now, Aidou will be waiting for me." She said happily, but she still can see the sadness in Kaname's eyes. She felt guilty about the earlier and sighed, "nii-sama, do you want to join us? Aidou won't mind it because he loves you too." Kaname startled by the invitation, his mask must slipped for a moment and showed his true feeling, he thought. "Nah, it's okay Yuuki. I'll just have lunch in the cafeteria here since I have to prepare some works before this afternoon's meetings." He declined with a smile. "Nii-sama, you should go out and having fun sometimes, if not you'll be rotted by your past. Call Zero or Takuma and the others to accompany you 'cause I don't want you to be alone" she suggested, hopefully it will help to relax his only brother's mind and soul. "Hai, hai.." he assured her. "You should go by now don't want to keep Aidou waiting." By then she left hurriedly. Kaname chuckled at his sister behaviour.

He was alone in his office room. His room was quiet with a little bit of light passing through the curtains from the sun outside. Whenever he is alone his mind will start to play the usual past memories. He gets tired of it the pain is almost unbearable sometimes. He hates it but can't help himself from thinking about it. He wishes to cry at the moment but no tears escaped not because he was in his office, but it hurts a lot that he couldn't cry. He skip his lunch, he don't feel like eating right now. Then he remembered what Yuuki had said. He decided to go out later that night. He took out his mobile phone and dialled Zero's number. After two rings Zero's voice heard "Kaname, hye". "Zero" Kaname called his name gently. "Do you have free time tonight, wanna go out and have drinks?" he asked. Zero will always have free time if it was for Kaname despite his busy hunter schedules sometimes. He was just finished dealing with his mission at that time, but he was far away from the town. He'll manage it somehow. "I do, but I might be late a little since I was out of town. But I already had done the mission." He responded. "It's okay, you might be tired by now, and we'll go out some other time." Kaname heart almost sank, he really needs to go out and be with his best friend. However, Zero insisted to go out, it's been a while they haven't. And he's not too tired. He missed to see Kaname too. "Kaname, I'm fine with it. I'll see you tonight. At the usual bar, right?" Kaname was very pleased. Zero was always be there whenever he need him. "Yes, I'll be waiting then. See you."

In the past, Zero hated Kaname. A pureblood that was of the same kind of a woman who killed his parents and changed his life. He tried to kill Kaname on several occasions. But Kaname never hates him back. Instead he saved him from falling to level E. Zero was like a brother to Yuuki when Kaname in no condition to be his brother at the time. That's why he always took care of Zero like he did to Yuuki. The first time Zero received Kaname's sweet bloods, everything changed in him. Because of Kaname's kindness, never having a bad motive behind his taboo action, Zero's heart opened up and feels affection towards Kaname. The freezing cold anger in him thawed and melts into an ocean of love. Zero realised he fell in love with Kaname after many time he tasted the pureblood's nectar. But Kaname never noticed it. Since then they have become best friend along with Yuuki. A special friend to Kaname of course, because he is the only one that treat him equally and Kaname never bothers by it. While the others feels they must obliged him, Zero sometimes might protested and let his thought out never afraid to his pureblood status despite him being a D. Zero may be a level D in vampire, but the top best hunter in hunter society from the known lineage of Kiryu almost on the same level of that Kuran in vampire civilization.

* * *

That's it for now, **TBC**~

Please review it so that I know what do you guys think about this story, please be kind and I don't mind creative criticisms but no flames. :))


	2. Chapter 2

To all who have waiting for this story:

I'm so sorry for the late updates. I've been busy that I have no time to write the story and my connection broke, so that's why this situation happened. =_= honto ni wa gomenasai *bows*

Well, hope you still gonna enjoy it.

Go read it then..

* * *

Zero already take shower on his hotel room that was sponsored by the Association and wear clean white T-shirt, a pair of pale blue jeans and grey jacket. So simple but he's good looking is over that of the most beautiful human in the world so he look great in any clothings. He done combing his hairs after satisfied with it, he want to look good to his pureblood friend. Then he looked on the reflection of himself from head to toes in the mirror, anyone else will be mesmerised by his look. He wonder if Kaname will like to his apperance tonight. Then, he blushed a little, damn, this is not a date, stupid me, he thought. He runs his fingers on his hairs, messing it so he looked kinda bad boys on the street, but still handsomely cool. He started his bike, went out of smaller road and speed up to the fullest.

On his way to the bars, Zero thought of Kaname. It's been awhile since they have a drinks together. Well, they were busy with their on life, Kaname with his business and the council, while Zero with his hunting missions of course. He's already the best hunter but the current president also his so-called father and he's mentor keep on bugging him to take on high rate level missions. So to build him up into the next Hunter's president and to show his power against their fellow hunters. He remembered Kaname's called this afternoon, he realised the saddened voice of him, he knows Kaname better as he always watching over him, he knows if something was going on with the pureblood king, but he never seems to ask him, he just keep quiet about it. He don't want to mention or remind him of the past, don't want to see the sadness in his eyes even though Kaname often hides it with his angelic smiles.

Zero arrived not too late as he expected. The bar was almost full on the left sides where the tables are suited for a group of people, while on the right side is for a couple to three persons. He spotted Kaname sitting alone on the right backward where there's more quiet than the other part of the bar. Zero can see that Kaname has started drink. His hand holding the glass but his eyes staring into an empty space, like he was thinking very deeply. His face mightshowing it but his eyes was. Yes, there's something going on with the pureblood, Zero thought.

Zero approached Kaname casually supressing the urge to run towards him. Oh, how he missed him a lot.

He don't even noticed that Zero has arrived, he should had sense him but Kaname was lost in his thought, his pain, his past memories and his dreams. Right now his mind is playing one of his memories where he and Allen chatting late at night on their laptop. Their conversation were from about nothing to some hearty topic sometimes. That night when they exchanged their words of loyalty, promising not to leave and betrayed each other. Loving forever and always. Their relationship might be young but love was real eventhough it was short. Allen is no longer here, never again by his side. Tsk...His heart ached all over again, then he kinda heard his name being called.

"Kaname." Zero called happily, waiting for Kaname responses but nothing. "Hey, Kaname" he tried again and failed. He frowned a bit, taking the opposite seat of Kaname, now facing straightly to him. Zero waved his palm in front of Kaname's face. "Yo, Kaname, earth to, Kaname..." Kaname blinked and startled. "Oh, you're here. Gomme, i don't noticed you coming" he said and smiled his angelic smiles. How Zero loves it so much to see his smile again. His heart fluttered and oh, his falling for him again. "Tch, what are you thinking about?" he asked but not necessarily needed an answer. "Just a couple of things" Kaname mumbled. "How was your mission?" He quickly added so that Zero will not pursued any more.

Zero realised this. But he also don't want to push it right now. They were just meet. He can ask about it later. If Kaname don't want to talk it he will not force it. Friends do not keep secret with each other. However friends also do not dig up their secret. Zero will just go with the flow for now. "As hectic as always with all the level Es lurking around here and there. Somehow they got intelligence tactics to lure their victims and attack but I managed to done it cleanly." The level Es might get better at their disgustful activity, but Zero is a full-fledge hunter and a skilled one. He always acomplished his job greatly. He may got injuries in his hunts but he is also a vampire so he can healed at faster rate, well, thanks to Kaname's pure-blooded running in his veins. "I am glad that you're doing very well. Kaien will be proud of you now and one day when you take up his position." Kaname said. "Tch, not you also, I have enough with Kaien and Yagari reminding me of that. I don't really want to be the hunter's president." Zero muttered. Kaname chuckles " why not? You're the brave and best hunter I had ever seen." Zero blushed a bit at Kaname's compliment. " I know I'm doing great but it's just troblesomes." he pouted. "enough about my works. How about yours, Kaname?" Kaname told him about how his business also doing fines as always.

They talked, talked and talked about many things after that. They even ordered for more bottles of drinks. Zero finds that Kaname had ordered a strong flavour one for himself as if he need to be drunk as soon as possible. He might not show it but Zero could feels how Kaname's heart waver for a while now. Zero thinks he might just ask what really happens now that kaname look so messed up as he can see not by eyes but his heart. "Kaname..." he tried to get his friend's attention. "hmm?" Kaname just hummed. Zero continued "How are you lately? Is there anything more that you need to say, I'll listen to you if you want to."

"I had a dream..." Kaname started. "What dream?" Zero looked straight into Kaname's garnet eyes. That beautiful yet saddened eyes tells him as if he can read Kaname's mind, 'ah, that dream again.' he thought as he remembered whenever this dreams occured he will find Kaname in this kind of state. He knew it already, but he just let Kaname continued his story. Kaname told Zero about his dream and how he felt eventhough there's no right word to really described how he felt at the moment.

Things might look rushed in their relationship but at that once time Allen and him had fallen in loved with each other. Love was true at that time. But now everthing is just so sad.

He love him so much..

In summer rain and in autumn pain..

He tried to hate him..

But he missed him instead..

Torn between hate and missed..

So he cry in pain..

Kaname was almost drunk by now. Zero decided it was enough for the night. They get up and Kaname swayed a bit, so Zero helped holding him and walked steadily. They got out of the bars and saw Seiren already waiting with the car. Zero was thankful at her flawless as a servant to her master. She is as efficient as ever, no less and no more. Zero helped put Kaname inside the car and he almost get out, when he felt something tugging his jacket. He looked at it and found out that it was Kaname's. "Stay with me any more longer." Kaname said with his eyes half closed. Zero's heart melts more and he smiled. Actually he finds it cute how kaname might be clingy when he's drunk.

"Seiren, let's just go to my apartment. I want to get him to rest sooner." Zero's aparment is closer from the bar than Kaname's villa. Seiren has no objection in this, as she knows they occasionally sleep overs from each other home. And she also want to let her lord a night rest. "Yes, I think that's the best, Kiryuu-kun"

Zero put Kaname on his bed. He's fast asleep as soon as Zero covered him with a light blanket. There's a single teardrop on the right corner of Kaname's eyes. How Zero wish to just kiss to wipe it away but he used his finger instead. He sit at edge of bed and looking down to his precious. Zero may love him in a romance way that he keep his feeling to himself but never once take any chances to cross the friend's boundary in Kaname's weakened moment. Just to let Kaname felt comfortable in every time as his only friend he can opened up and talked about anything. It hurts him also to see Kaname had suffered from the lost like this. Kaname might live normally around other people but he never moved on since then.

Oh Kaname..

how I wish to take away your pain..

and how I also wish to give you happiness..

Zero bent down a bit to reach and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well.." '..love' he added in his mind as he whispered and then slowly went out of his room to sleep on the couch in his living room.

* * *

Thanks to all that have read this story.

Hope you still like it.

Reviews are welcome. ^_^

I promise to go somewhere with wireless connection and updates this story as soon as possible.. :))


	3. Chapter 3

He had no dreams that night, or so because he can't seem to remember anything. The strong wine may do its job as his head throbbing slightly. He opened up his eyes then he frowned as morning sunlight almost pierced straight into his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought. Then he can smelled Zero's scents all over the bed. 'Oh, right, I might have drunk last night and Zero just had to bring him over to his apartment' he felt really grateful to have him and he can trust him with all his might. Zero will never leave or abandon him on his weakness or so he felt. Yes, more that he would know, Zero absolutely will never do it instead he will always be there and if possible protect him from anything that might hurt him. "ugh.." he groaned. His hand flew to his eyes as if to block the sunlight and also to massage a his headache away. Thanks to last night drinks he felt a little distracted to that kind of thought. The one that caused his life so much pain and miserable. But of course it comes with a little price. The damn headache. Well, they say no pain no gain.

Zero already woke up not too early that morning but still even had time to prepare a simple breakfast for him and Kaname. He just chopped potatoes into cubes, sprinkled it with salts and seasonings then he heated it in a microwave for five minutes. He also boiled some water and just as the kittle whisthled to indicate that it is boiled that he had heard it. It's not loud enough but using his vampire senses he can heard Kaname's groaned. "oh, he's already awake" he mutterd to himself. I better checked on him.

"Ohayo.." he peeked as he opened his room's door. Kaname already know that Zero was coming but still not moving from his current position. "Ohayo, Zero" just as Kaname reply his greeting that he only come closer to his bed. "Kaname, how are you feeling?" he asked in concened. "I'm fine apart from my head that feel like shit right now" he frowned but smiled a bit. Zero laughed a little too. "I'll make you a cup of tea for your head. So come to kitchen for a breakfast." he gave his smiled to Kaname before walked out from his bedroom. "mm..'kay" Kaname mumbled. He needed to used bathroom first before take his breakfast. He smelled like an alcohol that he decided to take a quicked shower. He didn't bring any clothings with him other that the one he was wearing as this is not a planned sleepover. Well, he didn't mind wearing Zero's and Zero won't mind either. They have been bestfriends that on the best term for years now, they have used each other things, borrowing and lending. He opened up Zero's wardrobe, there's not much cloths as his massive wardrobe are but there's still plenty of it to choose. He picked a simple red shirt and a black checked boxer.

He felt fresh and smelled good and the cool shower subsided his hammering headache. He came to the kitchen and walked towards a jug of water on the benchtops. He poured it into a glass full. "Here takes some honey. It'll help." Zero handed over a small jar of honey. Honey contains quite enough of fructose which speed up the metabolism of alcohol. He took a spoonful of honey, licked his lips to clean the remaining sweet taste. He then drank the water that he poured, he doesn't even matter to mind his good manner in font of Zero as the water dripped from the corner of his mouth. Zero didn't realised that he was staring at Kaname. He finds it kinda handsomely sexy when he saw Kaname with his still damp hairs and added by the water that leaked from his mouth. His heart burning with love just how the apple-red shirt that Kaname's wearing. He can't helped it when Kaname just so damn inhumanly beautiful. His mind drooling over it. " There's something on my face?" Kaname asked. Just now that he snapped back to his reality and he blushed a bit. But his mind was also quicked to make up for the answer. "Yes...Th-there's water dripping..Seriously Kaname the others will be surprised when they saw you like this." he stuterred but his tone was somewhat a bit serious.(A/N: well just how he really was in anime). "but right now there's only you and me" Kaname felt amused by Zero's statement. "Riiiight.." and Zero turned his back on Kaname to take the potatoes out of the microwave. 'tch.. how can he say that **"but right now there's only you and me"**' he tought. Unintentionally it will only caused Zero's heart screamed in pain for it to be true. Wish that Kaname really see only him.

They ate their breakfast as they waiting for Seiren to come and bring Kaname's suits for him to go to his work. After Kaname left, Zero also left his home and went to hunters headquarter to write his report on last mission.

One week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

A month. A month had pass. In the past his mood swing only last a few days. But the depression become more worst with each new attack. And this time it was almost unbearable. Kaname gets sleeping disorder. Whether in the morning, afternoon or at night he can't get the sleep he wanted so much. Even if he managed to sleep he'll be waking up in an hour or less. Then he will be tossing over the bed to find the peace to fall into slumber again. He didn't get enough rest for his body and mind.

Some other people, when under great pressure or stress, they might consumed as many food as they can just to forget the sadness. But not with Kaname, he didn't has any appetite to eat. He just ate only a little bit to keep him going like one quarter of the meal he usually had and once a day when he normally take three course of meals. It was like he got a digestive disorder sometimes, because even when he felt hungry, he could not seem to settle the food down in his stomach. He feels nausea sometimes when he ate a little bit more. Therefore he was accustomed with a little food intake when in reality his body was weakening.

Somehow even in state he was in, he still managed to get himself into work. But he always daydreaming, unfocused almost all the time, his mind blanked at some time, he only barely made it. Thanks to Yuuki sometimes take over more of his work and with his always by his side and as efficient as ever Seiren, things at Ku Ran Cooperation was doing good as always.

Yuuki can see that this time it was really wrong to let him be. She was beyond worried about her nii-sama well being. He looks so weak with his body frame went thinner, he's losing his weight a lot in a month. No matter how many time she tried to help him, Kaname will declined or just shoved her off. She was fed up now that she decided to call Zero for help. She took out her phone and dialled the number. It only took the third ringings when Zero voice's was heard on the other end of line, "hello?" he greeted. "Zero! It's me." Yuuki called his name with a little bit of hurried in her tone. "oh, you Yuuki, what do you need?" he asked knowing that Yuuki always asked for his help on whatever things that she might need. "Are you busy?" Yuuki enquired first. "Not at the moment, I just turn in my report in the HA. So what do you called for?" he said. "it's Kaname niisama-" not letting she finished her sentence Zero interrupted, "Kaname?! What's with him?" his tone a bit worked up upon hearing his precious friend. " emm.. it's like his depression is getting worst that his well being is deterioting too, I'm so worried, he don't want me to help not with Aidou or Takuma either. So i think you might want to help him he may listened to you. Please, just take him out and talk to him, make him out of this mess." her voice's were almost on the burst of tears. Even without her neediness, he will do it absolutely. He'll do it for himself, for his precious sister and also his childhood bestfriend, but most of all it was for his beloved friend that he love so much. "hey, shhh.. it's okay I'll do it, you know how much I love him right. I'll call him later, so don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll promise okay?" he assured her. "Okay, thank you Zero". "hey, no need to thanks me i'll do whatever I can even without you telling me to." Zero told her. After a couple of exchanged words they bid their goodbye over the phone.

Just after he hung up on Yuuki, he quickly dialled Kaname's number. Zero invited Kaname to his home that night. Luckily without any rejection or whatsoever that he might say to the others.

Actually Kaname didn't think much about it, he accepted it on the whim. He want to enjoy some times hopefully. He tired of everything now. He was exhausted physically and mentally. Pain was always there. Never in second did the pain stop. The burning in his heart and his mind. It was worser at night, maybe the darkness of the night added more the dark pain in his heart. He had no rest, his chest tighten and he felt like he couldn't breathe sometimes.

Everytime he close his eyes he see Allen in front of him. He can still hear his voice calling out his name. And he remember all the stories he told him. He miss the time he was around, miss him so badly.

But he'd got to stop the tears, keep his faith and be strong. He'll try to take it all even though it's so hard. He see him in his dream but when he wake up he were gone.

Night and day, he still feel he was close to him. But life is not the same and it would never be the same without him. There were days when he had no strength to go on. He felt so weak and he just couldn't help asking why.

Love hurts when it was unrequited. But love hurts the most when you were left after in a relationship. There was no way you can handle it alone after you taste the happiness being together in love with your partner. It's killing him slowly. He's drowning in the sea of broken heart. He want to scream and cry it out, but now no more tears will be able be drawn because it hurts too much.

The night came. Zero was almost done preparing the dinner enough to feed four person even though it was only for both Kaname and him. Zero like to eat a lot but he still looks fit with all the missions going on, his body balance it out. And then the door bell rang, "Ding Dong!". "Coming~" Zero called out. He ran to get the door and opened it. Smile was on his face, "Kaname". "Hye, it's been a while now" he too smiled at Zero. But something was off, everything about him was dull like there's never been colours in his life. "Wow, you look... worst. Well, come in I just need to heat up mushroom soups and then we dine in." He walked back to his mini kitchen but full of everyday's need. "Cool, I'm really hungry now that I smell the food you're making." Kaname remarked as he closed the door behind him. True, Kaname was really hungry. Despite the simple food that Zero made will be very very tasty, Zero's cooking is his favorite all the time. He sat at one of the stools at the kitchen bench that was already serve with a bottle of red wine, spaghetti, garlic breads, chicken wings, and the coming mushroom soups. They were all mouth-watering. When Zero settled on his seat they begin their meal. "Let's dig in." Zero said before he curling the spaghetti on his fork.

Kaname ate a bit slower in pace. Zero noticed this, "something wrong with my cooking?"he asked. "uh, no, they were as good as always. It just that I'm easily full recently." kaname replied. "Tch, you're the one who said that you were hungry, but you only a little, you better eat some more, no wonder you look thinner." he was worried actually, but said it in worked up tone. Kaname managed to eat more than he can take usually on these days.

After dinner, they sat on the couch and watched an action movie. They talked about many thing at the beginning of the movie but went quiet when the plot thicken. But Kaname didn't really into it at the moment, he was developing a heading since the morning, and his mind wandered off from the tv screen. Again he was reminiscing of the past when he and his ex-lover watching movie, the first time they were holding hands was on their second date in the dark cinema yet romantic in their on world. Pain spreading in his heart to his soul, he felt really really sad at the memory. A memory that seems like an illusion by now. His face may don't show how he suffers at the time, but his hand showed it when he accidently broke the glass on his palm. "Kaname!" Zero was suprised at the crushing of the glass break, but what really worried him was when the smell of blood dripping down hit the air. Not just any other blood , but his source of life, his beloved's blood. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "huh? oh. Yeah.." Kaname didn't seem to registered what was going on, what he knows was the pain in his heart not on his hand. Some of the glass pieces were stucked in his palm. "let me get that out" Zero pointed them on his hand. He was healing but blood still drawing out where the glass pieces were. The blood was rushing out at a fast rate. That's what really worried Zero. Zero's not really need the blood right now but the smells really appetizing. But he can control it well right now. He's not going to attack at his weakened friend. He got all the pieces out and cleaned Kaname's hand with a damp towel. When he finished doing it, he saw that Kaname's body slump on the couch, "Kaname, you're okay?". No respond. He tried again, "Kaname". The same.

Kaname's head became more dizzily and he couldn't see nor he heard Zero clearly. He's gone into a catatonic state, he don't have any strenght to reply a word to Zero. He felt cold at the blood loss. His eyelids feel heavy that he wanted to sleep.

His vision blackened.

The darkness consumed him completely.

And he passed out.

Chapter 3 done!

Thank you very much to:

people who reviewed this story,

people who follow this story,

people who favorite this story,

and to all reader that drop by.

Arigato ne :)) 3


	4. Chapter 4

own the plot.

But the characters belong to Vampire Knight and Matsuri Hino-sensei.

Zero put him to his bed and tucked him in till under his chin. Kaname's body felt cold maybe dueto the blood lost. Sleeping might help him to restore his blood count. But unknown to him, Kaname have not been able to take enough blood tablets. He only took one when he should taken at least two tablets on every healthy meals and once a day for the worst as he keeps skipping his meal. He felt nausea just like it did when he ate too much. Zero brushed Kaname's bangs to the sides and kissed lightly on his forehead. "sleep well, kaname". Hopefully.

His phone ringings, that Zero went out of his beddroom to answer his call. "hello? Oh, master. What's up?" he enquired. "hye, Zero, Kaien asked for your present tomorrow." Yagari responded. " what? What for? I already turn in the report." Zero protested. "Yeah, you submitted it without seeing him. I guess he just wanted to see you. Haha." Yagari teased his former student. "Huuuh, okay, okay. And I have something to tell him too." he sighed but gave in or Kaien will keep pestering him to come over and see him.

Zero swept the floor where the glass broke before just to make sure there was no remaining glass. Once cleaned, Zero slump over the couch. He was tired from the missions. He is going to take a break. Maybe a long one, and that is what he need to tell Kaien tomorrow. He wants to spend some time with Kaname, he don't want to let him alone at this moment of weakness. He wants to be always be there for him, for him to count on me. That' how a friend should be, and a lover should be.

As he lied on the couch his mind wonder off to think about Kaname. Whenever he sleepover here, Kaname always slept on the couch where he was on. While he take the couch on the other side. But today, he put him on the bed wishing a comfy goodnight rest for Kaname. He can saw the darkened panda eyes under his eyes. He wondered when was the last time Kaname get a proper full good sleep. Zero fall into a deep sleep not too long after that, as his body need the rest from a tiring day.

On the other side of the room, unknown to the silverette, Kaname was fussing over the bed. Another bad dream had occur to him again. The dream doesn't need to be exactly the same way it happened in the past but, almost the same conversations with the same person. Only the places or surrounding was different, maybe it was the combination from his memory and his illusion, the unspoken words that he keep deep in his heart or the feelings that he never had chance to express. He was the type to go on with whatever his lover wanted just to ensure he was happy with him in a relationship.

"No, no.. not this, you said everything is gonna be alright, and there's nothing for me to pressure or worry about. I know some terrible things happenend, and you're ex-girlfriend wanted to go back with you. And you wanted some time to think of the solution, I gave you on don't be like this, I thought you had figure it out. But in the you have come to this? You are going to leave me? You're a liar. I know you promised her to be always waiting for her even though she's gone with another man. But you also had promise me on that December night to never leave my side, to never betrayed me. She already had her chances but she lost it. This should be my turn now. Why did you bother to keep the old promises and have to break ours. She doesn't deserve you and I don't deserve to be treat like this not after I saved you from what she did to you. This is wrong, you are all that I wanted." Kaname never really cried in front of him, only tears that threatening to fall but, his voices showed how his heart was crying all over his words.

Yeah, he was not crying in the dream, back in reality when he came to consciousness he found tears streaming down his face. He was definitely crying.

I embraced the words that I want to express from the very bottom of my my heart...

Why can't I honestly tell them to you?

I love you, is the most I want say.

Why do my tears spill over like this?

How I wish you came to know these tears as well.

I know you're not gone, you just can't be gone.

He closed his eyes as if to stop the tears from running down. He can't deceived himself, he know the best that he **is** gone. He sighed a long big sigh. He looked at the watch on his arm, it was half past two in the morning, it was a long way for the sun to rise. He won't be able to sleep now that his mind can't relax. Even if he does he still woke up after twenty minute for the most, it was hard to fall back to sleep. It was like he was also afraid to fall asleep again when there's a chance for him to be present in his dreams again.

That morning Zero was awoken by a buzz vibrate plus message tone. He groggily took his mobile phone on the side table where he put it last night. He read it and groaned in annoyance. The message was from his master reminding him to come over to headquarter to see the president. 'As if I would forgot' he thought. He just threw his phone slightly to his side not bothering to send a reply. He walked towards his bedroom to check on Kaname. He opened the door and saw that Kaname was still asleep. He went back to his kitchen to make breakfast before he go to see Kaien. He want to go there and back as fast as he can. He want to be with Kaname when he's awake.

Actually Kaname had only been asleep for about twenty minutes. Sometimes only when the sun rises then he can get a little bit of peaceful sleep. Well he is a vampire to begin with, but accustomed to human living lifestyle in order to blend into their society. Kaname woke up again as if he was having another bad dream but he can't remember anything, just the pain remain in his heart. 'Morning had come and I need to go to work' he thought. He rose from the bed and stand to walk but before he can take a step foward his vision became blackened by a sudden movement. He fell off backward to the bed. He waited for his vision to coming back again before he tried to stand again and slowly this time. When it subsided, he realised that he had a headache and much more tired than last night. But he just ignored it and went out of the room.

Zero was startled from the sound of a door clicked open. "Oh, Kaname you're up." Zero eyed him from head to toes. He looked more tired than usual, " why don't you sleep in a bit more" he added.

"Ohayo, Zero. Nah, I ha-'uhhum'-ve to attend my business." his voice cracked as if not using it for a while. His throat felt dried and a bit itchy. Zero poured a glass-full of water and handed it to Kaname, "here". "thanks" he muttered. "heh.., but you don't look that well to me. Maybe you should take a day rest." Zero suggested and above all he was just worried about his friend well-being. "No, works are waiting for me." Kaname reasoned. " They can wait" Zero tried to protest. "No, I have to attend a meeting later" he countered. "..." Zero just look at him, he keep quiet but not in defeat but just trying to accept things that against his will, "fine" he ended the debate.

"But eat your breakfast before you go." he offered but take no rejection as an option. "'kay" Kaname agreed not to offend him any more than their debate before.

They ate their breakfast silently, not an awkward but a comfortable silent. After a while Zero chose to break the calmity. "By the way, I'm going to hunter association to see Kaien later." he waited for Kaname to listen attentively before he continued, "and I'm taking days off. So, maybe I will drop by to your offce for lunch?" he told Kaname. "Oh, yeah, sure you are welcome." Kaname smiled heartily. He was glad that Zero still want to spend his time with him even though they just had a little disagreement earlier. No matter what Zero never walk away from him. "and send my regard to Kaien then."

Zero went to the headquarter as promised that day. He went straight to see the hunter president. He opened the door and saw his foster father looked up at him from his big desk. "Zero-kuuun~~" he whined, he then ran towards him and in attempt to hug his so-called son but failed as Zero avoided skillfully and ended up hugging the thin air instead. "so what do you call me about?" Zero asked a bit irritetedly. "aah, why are mad about, you submitted your report without seeing me. I want to see you~, don't you missed me too?~" . "not really..". Kaien cut his words and whined " huu... Zero is so cold~~ Yagariiiii Zero's being a meanie~" His master showed up just before he can finished his sentence. Yagari eyed him with an eyebrow up. Zero just looked at them innocently. He sighed. Kaien has always been the childish chairman of Cross academy whenever he's around them. Only with the present of other fellow hunter did he masked it with a serious hunter mode. "Zero, would you like to have lunch with us later?" the eyepatch master asked. "Yeah.., why don't you join us?" the chairman added with glistening eyes. "No, I already have my plan." Zero rejected firmly. "Huh? Since when do you have plan? You'll only stuck up in your bedroom sleeping." Yagari eyed him suspiciously. "I really do, I wanna have lunch with Kaname later." he defenced. "Oh, how is he doing?" Kaien asked. "Not really goood at the moment, so I don't wanna let him be alone. And he sent you a regard." he told them. "Okay then, go to your vampire boyfriend." his master teased. Yagari don't really hate the Kurans but he's not fonds of them either. "He's not. We're just a goodfriend. Anyway, I want to tell you that I'm taking a week break." he said to both of them. "oh, okay since you rarely taking days off." the hunter president approved. Zero then left them and walked his way out.

Kaname went to his office that day. He really felt tired but managed to convince Zero that he's okay. Seiren accompanied his master to his office. She noticed his worsened state, "Kaname-sama are you okay?". Kaname didn't pay much attention about his surrounding. "Kaname-sama?" she was worried. Kaname heard it and somehow registered what she's asking about "Yes, I'm fine.". She knew he was lying but just let it passed. When Kaname settled at his huge armchair, he felt dizzy and a bit cold now. He closed his eyes, Seiren took the files on his desk, "Kaname-sama, would you like me to revised this again before you sign it?" she asked, this way she helped his master a bit. "Yes,you may do. And get me a cup of coffee." he ordered.

Takuma visited that day to tell Kaname messages from the Vampire Council and some profitable bussiness that Kaname might interested on. Takuma is also inherited bussiness that his grandfather built up since they were the most highest family of the vampire aristocrats below the Purebloods families. And to his grandfather great influenced Takuma is also a member of Vampire Council despite the young age. But again, because he is young often the elderlies sometimes look little on his opinion. After talking enough bussiness with Kaname, he turned into the childhood friend of Kaname. He was well concerned of Kaname since the moment he came to his office room. Kaname sometimes pinching his temple while talking before, and he is doing it again now. "Kaname, how are your feeling? Do you need some rest?" he asked worried. "I'm fine, it's just a headache." Kaname told him. But not just a simple headache like the moment he woke up that morning. Now it developed into a massive one. It pounding hard on his head shell. It's really annoying. Feels like he want to smash his head to stop the pain.

It was almost lunch time, when Zero came to Kaname huge building of Ku Ran Cooperation. He walked in straight into Kaname office ignoring some of the stares on him that maybe out of envy on why he is such a level D is an important to their lord. Some may just smile on him respecting him and all. Well he didn't care much to what people think of him. He realised another presence beside Kaname inside the room. He tried to listened what they might talked about, he don't want to walked in if they were in the middle of business. But door went opened at Kaname will as he sensed Zero outside. "You come." Kaname looked at him. "of course I come, I did tell you this morning" Zero answered then his eyes wondered off to the other vampire, "oh, hello Ichijo". Takuma smiles at him "hey, Kiryu, it's been a while". "I am just going to get Kaname out of his work and have lunch that he seems to forget lately" he eyed at Kaname teasily then back to Takuma, "why don't you join us if you dont have any other things to do". Kaname smiles and shook his hate at Zero comment on his poorly eating time. Takuma also smiles and broke into a little laugh "well I'm glad to join".

They all went to the cafeteria and onto a special seats and table that giving them privacy away from the other workers. It was only be used by Kaname when he was having lunch with them or other friends or Yuuki. Kaname prefer to eat at his room when he was alone though. They were chattering about this and that while enjoying their meal. Except for Kaname. He ate really slow and in small portion on his spoon. He don't feel like eating and in addition to his headache, he felt nauseous. Zero noticed that Kaname looked kinda pale and tired from before. He should really tried hard to get him rest that morn ing. "What is it, kaname? Is it not suit your taste?" he asked. "no, it's fine. It's just that I don't feel like eating.". Takuma listened to this attentively since he also worrisome. "But you still need to eat." Zero insisted. "I know, but I can't force it down either" Kaname just played with his food he can't take it in anymore. "hey, are you feeling okay?" Zero was really worried. "I'm fine." yeah, he still can managed this. A little bit more.

To be continue...

Thanks for the read and all.

Lots of love 3 :))))


End file.
